


Benedetti dalla luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Accattivante bradipo [2]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sid crede in tutte le leggende e Diego lo asseconda.Scritta coi prompt del Lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di M.P.: La luna; bisogna crederci per forza.





	Benedetti dalla luna

Benedetti dalla luna

 

Diego sbuffò, giocherellando con la ciocca di capelli grigi che gli era comparsa tra i capelli biondo-arancio. Chiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le occhiaie violacee, e scosse il capo.

“Sto invecchiando. Mi sembra ieri che ero un soldato ed ora sono lo zio simpatico di Pesca, che aspetta diligentemente che la ragazzina si sposi. Controllando che i suoi genitori e i suoi ‘veri’ zii non facciano una brutta fine” borbottò.

“Diego, ehy, Diego” si sentì chiamare. Digrignò i denti, facendo strofinare i canini aguzzi e si alzò in piedi. Si allontanò dall’albero su cui era appoggiato e passò di fianco al lago, guardandolo con odio.

< Ora so nuotare, trappola maledetta > pensò.

“Dieeego!”. I richiami si fecero via via più insistenti, una voce sgraziata risuonava tutt’intorno. Mise le mani nelle tasche e accelerò il passo. Raggiunse Sid, l’uomo dai capelli verde salmastro stava facendo dei graffiti sui muri.

“Mi hai chiamato per farmi vedere di nuovo i tuoi scarabocchi da uomo delle caverne? Lo sai che se ti beccano questa volta non te la pago la cauzione” borbottò Diego.

Sid si voltò verso di lui e fece un sorriso storto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Certo che no. Lo so che non apprezzi l’arte” disse.

“Non apprezzo il tuo ostinarti a disegnare pargoli nella speranza di farmene adottare uno. Lo sai che per come vanno le leggi, è già tanto che non ho dovuto sposare quella ‘piratessa delle nevi’ che tanto piaceva al mio vecchio” borbottò Diego.

Sid lo raggiunse e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al braccio muscoloso.

“Dai, lamentoso. Devo farti vedere una cosa importante e poi lo so che prima o poi vorrai fare il padre. Non puoi negare, inoltre, che sarei un’ottima mamma” disse. Aveva un forte accento, la voce fastidiosa e ogni tanto sputacchiava. Lo portò fino a un punto del lago illuminato dalla luce della luna. Lì saltavano alcuni pesci, le cui scaglie assumevano colori argentei.

Diego sgranò gli occhi.

“Molto scenico, lo devo ammettere. Vedi che avevo ragione io che il campeggio alla fine ti sarebbe piaciuto?” chiese.

Sid gli strofinò la guancia contro la pelle abbronzata.

“Si dice che lì compaia la divinità della luna” sussurrò.

“Non ha niente da fare, questa divinità, che comparire in un lago a caso senza motivo?” borbottò Diego.

Sid negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche scomposte dei suoi capelli unticci.

“Non compare senza motivo. Lei benedice le coppie legate da un vero amore. Tu dici sempre che io sono lo schifoso e molliccio collante che tiene unita la nostra coppia. Forse non è così, forse siamo legati dal vero amore” spiegò.

Un raggio lunare l’illuminò, Diego batté le palpebre accecato. La luce si era riflessa nel corpo di una grossa trota.

“Ecco, vedi, è vero amore!” strillò Sid.

< Solo lui può abboccare a queste storielle… però, se lo fa contento… > pensò Diego. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“La luna, bisogna crederci per forza” concesse.

“Il nostro è vero amore, lo sapevo” disse Sid. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso sincero.

< Quando fa quell’espressione lo mangerei vivo di baci. Ah, diamine, quando è successo che ho iniziato a trovare seducente un ragazzino con l’attività fisica di un bradipo e la testa di una ‘bambina’ di cinque anni che desidera fare la mamma? > si chiese Diego. Lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò con foga, arrossandogli le labbra con i propri canini aguzzi.


End file.
